Generally, secondary (rechargeable) batteries include a string of individual battery cells connected in series to obtain a higher output voltage level. During charging of secondary batteries, inherent differences in the capacity of the individual battery cells may cause the higher capacity cells to achieve full charge first, and then over-charge while the remaining battery cells continue to charge. Depending on the ability of the battery cell chemistry to tolerate this over-charge, cell damage may occur. During discharge, a similar problem may be encountered when the lower capacity battery cells reach minimum voltages first and over-discharge. Cell chemistries such as lead-acid and nickel-cadmium may tolerate moderate forms of these conditions, while other cell chemistries, such as silver-zinc and lithium-ion, may be more easily damaged. The probability of damage due to over-charge may be further aggravated by demand for rapid charging systems that require higher currents and cell temperatures.
For the reasons stated above, charging a series-connected string of individual battery cells normally poses unique monitoring and control difficulties. For example, measuring the voltage of the battery may not necessarily indicate the condition of each individual cell in the battery. If the individual battery cells are, for example, not well balanced, a cell may experience a damaging over-charge condition even though the battery voltage is within acceptable limits. Thus, each battery cell in a string usually is monitored and controlled to insure that each individual battery cell in the series string does not experience an over-voltage condition during charging.
When charging, secondary battery cells generally are bulk charged if the battery cell voltage is above a specified level. Bulk charging continues until any individual cell voltage reaches an upper voltage limit. At the end of bulk charging, one or more battery cells may, however, be only partially charged, and may not have yet reached a 100% state of charge. The partially charged condition is considered adequate for some applications and, thus, the charging process may be terminated prior to each individual cell being 100% charged. Over time, however, the performance of individual cells in the battery may diverge due to each battery cell being charged to a different level during any one recharge. To minimize divergence, a second step in the charging process often is implemented.
The second step in the charging process is known as “cell equalization.” Cell equalization generally begins when a battery cell is “clamped” at an upper voltage limit during charging. The charging current usually decreases because the cell voltage is clamped, and not allowed to increase. To protect against cell failure, safeguards to terminate the charging process prior to cell failure often are usually employed. Cell charging may be terminated (and cell equalization ended) based on a specified cell charge current level (normal condition), a specified over temperature condition (fault condition), and/or a specified cell charge time out (fault condition). At the end of cell equalization, the string of individual battery cells connected in series generally is considered at a 100% state of charge even though each battery cell may not be fully charged.
In addition to overcharging, battery cells may experience damage if the cell temperature falls outside a specific range. Thus, cell temperatures are advantageously kept within a specified temperature range during bulk charging and cell equalization to prevent temperature damage from occurring.
Another concern for battery cells is over-discharge. Over-discharge often causes serious performance degradation and damage the cell. Over-discharge may occur when any cell voltage drops below a fixed voltage level. To prevent over-discharge, secondary batteries often are equipped with a mechanism that terminates discharge when any cell drops below a fixed voltage level. Sometimes, however, the cell voltage may rise after the discharge is terminated, so hysteresis may be necessary to prevent oscillations.
Thus, it is generally recognized that recharging a secondary battery having a series-connected string of cells preferably is accomplished in a manner that charges each battery cell to substantially the same level while avoiding overcharging any of the cells. Thus, there is a need for a cell equalizing charging system that is low-cost, uses simple circuitry, reduces power dissipation during charging, and operates efficiently.